Obsessed
by JerlitaFanGirl
Summary: Although Jason has a girlfriend, he begins to develop feelings for Aelita. When Jason takes things a little too far, Aelita soon finds herself fighting for her life. Expect the unexpected. Major JxA, slight UxY, Rated T for language and violence.
1. Strange relationship

It's been exactly a month since X.A.N.A was defeated. The gang continued living normal lives and acted as if X.A.N.A had never existed. A day after the supercomputer was shut down, Odd finally convinced Ulrich to ask Yumi out, and he also managed to convince Jeremie to ask Aelita out.

Aelita sat in Jeremie's room on his bed, observing as he sat and read some magazine about science and computers. Of course, Aelita loved spending time with Jeremie, but all he ever wanted to do was sit in the room with her and read magazines. Since she was his girlfriend now, he wanted to spend more time with her because X.A.N.A has been taking up all their time.

There was a soccer game going on at the moment, and Aelita had been contemplating about how he would react if she told him she wanted to go to Ulrich's game. Jeremie seemed to notice Aelita daydreaming, so he snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Hello, Aelita, come back to Earth," he chanted in a sing-song voice.

She blinked and looked up at him with an apologetic expression. She had promised Ulrich that she'd be at the game, but at the same time, she promised Jeremie that she would spend the night with him. Suddenly, a thought ran across her head.

_I've spent the night in his room for three days in a row!_

So, Jeremie would understand if she wanted to go see her friends, right? Hey, maybe he would want to tag along, too!

"Um, Jeremie," she started, rubbing her arm in a fidgety motion.

"Yes?" he inquired, looking back down at his magazine.

Aelita put on her best smile and stood up. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to Ulrich's soccer game tonight," she said, gazing into his eyes.

Jeremie peeked up from his magazine and shook his head. "No thanks. I would rather we just stay here and relax. Besides, this is fun," he beamed, looking back down at his magazine.

Aelita frowned and sat back down on the bed in defeat. He never wanted to hang out, and even if he did, he would just stay in the room! She kicked the air and bit her lower lip, still trying to conjure up a way to persuade him to come with her. Coming up with nothing, she sighed and rested her arm on Jeremie's knee.

"Come on, Jeremie. I want to see Ulrich's soccer game. I promised him that I would go, and I'm not going to let him down. He's your friend also, and I'm sure he would appreciate if you come."

Jeremie groaned and threw his magazine on top of his desk. She could be so stubborn at times!

"Aelita, don't you like spending time with me?" he demanded, standing up from his chair. Aelita stood up and faced him.

"Of course I do. It's just that you and I always stay cooped up in this room. Don't you miss the cold breeze of the air? I mean, there's a lot of interesting things besides sitting in a room and reading magazines all day. Before X.A.N.A was defeated, you were so busy and you could never spend time with me, but now that he _is _gone, you still don't have time for me."

Jeremie narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Aelita. She took it too far this time. Why would she include X. in this?

"The only reason that I barely spent time with you then is because I was trying to find the anti-virus for you! You spend your time accusing me of not doing certain things that you fail to realize the things that I actually _do _for you!" he quarreled, causing Aelita to cringe. His face softened as he reached out to embrace Aelita, but she stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry, Aelita," he sputtered, but Aelita shook her head sadly and walked towards the door. She took one last glance at Jeremie before turning around and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Jeremie stared at the door for a few moments before walking over to his computer chair. He sat in it and crossed his arms.

"I am so _stupid_."

[*]

Yumi and Odd were sitting on the bleachers along with a bunch of other kids and parents. Yumi watched as Ulrich ran a full lap around the field along with his teammates, but Ulrich was in front of all of them. She turned her attention away from Ulrich and focused on Odd, who was rapidly devouring a chili dog that he had gotten from some concession stand. When the chili dog was gone, he licked the remaining chili from his fingers and let out a loud belch. Yumi giggled, receiving a strange look from Odd.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he inquired, rubbing his belly.

"I'm just wondering how you eat a lot, but you're still so scrawny."

"For the last time, I am _not _scrawny! I'm svelte!" he corrected with a goofy grin, causing Yumi to laugh harder.

Aelita made her way over to the bleachers with Sam next to her. Odd waved casually to the girls as they both came over and took their seats; Odd, Sam, Aelita, and Yumi sitting side-by-side.

"Hey, am I late?" Sam asked, kissing Odd's cheek. Odd shook his head and wrapped his arm around Sam's back.

"No, the game won't start for another few minutes."

Yumi shook her head and pointed to the field. "Actually, the game's starting now," she correctly, causing Odd to flush in embarrassment.

The other team emerged onto the field, all of them flashing their winning smiles. Ulrich went up to the middle along with one of the boys from the opposing team. With the ball sitting in the middle of them, Jim raised his whistle in the air and brought it back down to blow it. Once it was blown, Ulrich swiftly kicked the ball towards his goal and bolted down the field.

"GO ULRICH!" Yumi cheered along with the others students and parents at the game. One of the kids tried to steal the ball away from Ulrich, but he gently kicked the ball to the side and moved along with the ball. He then proceeded to launch the ball into the goal, causing the goalie to cower in fear.

Everyone on the bleachers jumped up and erupted into cheers and hoots. The score was now 1-0, much to the other team's displeasure.

Odd browsed over the area, not really expecting to find anything interesting, but his eyes locked on a girl. She long blonde hair that reached down her back and stopped at her waist. She wore a mint green high waisted skirt with a tucked in beige shirt and mint flats. Next to her was a boy with brown hair, styled much like William's, and he wore a simple T-Shirt a black jacket and jeans. He seemed to be yelling at her, and he raised his hand as if he were going to hit her. She flinched and covered her face as if she was used to it.

"Hey guys, look over there," Odd said, pointing to the direction of the kids. They looked over and gasped as if they had already figured out what was going on.

"That's Jason Sparks, he's in my class," Yumi spoke gently. "And that's his girlfriend, Alexis Hayden. He's so abusive to her, yet she lets him do it. One time, I saw him slap her, but she just apologized and promised not to hurt him again."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "If he's abusing her, then why won't she just leave him? No man should put his hands on his girlfriend," she muttered, continuing to gawk at the couple.

Odd shrugged and watched as he stormed off, and of course, she followed him.

"Unbelievable. If he's abusing her, she should leave him and get help, not let him do it," Aelita said, shaking her head sadly as he pushed her away and trotted off, leaving her in tears. "I feel bad for her. He shouldn't treat her that way. If she's hurting her, then he should just leave her instead of putting his hands on her."

"Well, that's her problem, but the next time he hits her, I'm going to have a word with him," Sam mumbled, leaning against Odd.

"Yeah, let's just focus on the game," Odd replied, pulling Sam closer against him.

[*]

Alexis brushed her hair out of her face as she darted after Jason. She wasn't ready to lose her boyfriend of three years, so when she finally caught up to him, she clung onto his arm.

"Baby, can we please just talk about this?" she pleaded, only to receive a slap on the cheek in response. She yelped and rubbed her cheek where he stuck her. It stung, but she simply brushed it off and gripped his arm.

He yanked his arm away and turned to face her. "Look you worthless brat, if you learn to be less annoying, then maybe you wouldn't get hurt so much. Now, go away before I knock your two front teeth out," he threatened, pushing her away from him once again. She wept into her hands as he strolled away from her, not seeming to care about her feelings. The truth was that she loved him, but at the same time, she wanted to leave him. The only problem was that he wouldn't let her go without a fight,


	2. Not him again!

Aelita bid her friends goodnight and went straight to her room. The memory of her and Jeremie's argument was haunting her. She closed her room door behind her as she entered the room. Kicking off her shoes, she sighed and leaned heavily against the door, closing her eyes.

"_Aelita, don't you like spending time with me?"_

_"Of course I do. It's just that you and I always stay cooped up in this room. Don't you miss the cold breeze of the air? I mean, there's a lot of interesting things besides sitting in a room and reading magazines all day. Before X.A.N.A was defeated, you were so busy and you could never spend time with me, but now that he __is __gone, you still don't have time for me."_

_"The only reason that I barely spent time with you then is because I was trying to find the anti-virus for you! You spend your time accusing me of not doing certain things that you fail to realize the things that I actually __do__for you!"_

She let a tear make its way down her cheek as she sniffed. She hated it when she and Jeremie fought because it felt as if she would lose him.

She checked her phone, hoping that there would be a missed call from Jeremie, or at least a text message, but there wasn't. She rubbed her temples and sighed again. She settled on her bed and gawked at the floor, not really caring about what was there. She just wanted to run up to Jeremie and embrace him, but she had to stay strong and keep her dignity.

Just then, a faint conversation was heard on the other side of her door. Thinking it was her friends, she fixed her hair and moved over to the door. As she reached for the door knob, she realized that those weren't her friend's voices. Instead of opening the door, she leaned in and placed her ear to the door, eager to find out the source of those voices.

"If anyone asks you why there's a bruise on your cheek, what do you tell them?" It was a boy.

"I should tell them that I ran into a pole." Now it was a girl.

"Okay, bye," the boy said rudely, and Aelita heard footsteps faintly walking down the hall, telling her that the boy left. She figured that maybe it was the same boy and girl from the soccer game earlier. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so she brushed it off and got ready for bed.

[*]

At breakfast the next morning, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were sitting at their usual table, munching on croissants and sipping coffee. That is, everyone but Jeremie. He was saving his breakfast for Aelita as a way of apologizing for his unnecessary behavior that night. He glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow. She was five minutes late, which was unusual because she was always on time every day.

Just as he was about to look for her, she appeared in the cafeteria, her hair a slight mess and her eyes filled with fatigue. She skipped the breakfast line and went straight over to her table, but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She glanced down to see that it was Jason, the same boy from last night.

"Um, may I help you?" Aelita inquired, nervously trying to break free from his firm grip.

"You're cute," he commented. "I saved you a croissant."

Aelita suspiciously eyed him. "You saved me a croissant?" she repeated slowly, still not figuring out what he wanted.

"Yeah, cutie," he replied, winking at her.

Aelita peered at him before yanking her arm away gently and strolling away.

Alexis, Jason's girlfriend, who was sitting at the table with him, glared at Aelita as she walked away.

"What the hell was that for?" she snapped, glaring intensely at Jason, who turned to face Alexis with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"She's cuter than you, now shut up and eat your breakfast or else," he threatened. Alexis apologized and obeyed.

Aelita sat over at her table, rubbing her arm from where he had grabbed her. Her friends, seeing the whole scene, looked at her with concern.

"Um, what was that about?" Jeremie asked, a hint of jealously added to his tone.

"Nothing at all," Aelita said quietly, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"It looked like something. Why didn't you just ignore him?" Jeremie chided.

Aelita glared at Jeremie and rolled her eyes. He was acting as if this was _her _fault.

Jeremie, realizing what he had said, apologized, but Aelita didn't respond. She looked up to see Jason winking at her and waving his croissant around in the air. She inhaled and exhaled sharply behind turning away. She didn't see Jason and Alexis approaching their table.

"Hey there, cutie," he greeted to Aelita, not even bothering to acknowledge the others.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Odd inquired, referring to the bruise on Alexis's cheek.

"I, um, ran into a pole," she lied, gazing away.

"That must have been _some_ pole," Odd muttered, not really believing her.

"Can you go away?" Aelita asked, glaring deeply at Jason, who snickered.

"Alright then, but I'll catch you later."

Jeremie's face reddened as he clenched his fists. Before he could snap, Jason walked away with Alexis following him like a lost puppet.

The group was silent for a moment, no one really knowing what to say.

"Well, that was… _awkward_," Ulrich said quietly, poking his croissant around with his fork.

Aelita stood up without a word and left. She needed time to herself, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing and risk her relationship with Jeremie.

"I always manage to screw things up with Aelita!" Jeremie exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table. Yumi frowned and slipped her arm around his back.

"It's okay, just let her cool off for a while. She'll come around. She always does," Yumi assured, instantly relieving Jeremie.

"But it seems as if that guy has his eyes on Aelita. He already has a girl, so why is he trying to get another one?" Odd demanded to no one in general.

Jeremie eagerly leaned forward, obviously interested in the conversation.

"I know, and it's driving me bananas," Jeremie mumbled.

"We have to keep her far away from that creep!" Odd exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Yumi chuckled and stood up with her tray. "I'll go check on her to make sure she's okay," she announced, departing from the table.

"Yeah, I'll just head to class," Ulrich said as he left along with Yumi.

"Well, Einstein, are you going to eat your croissant?" Odd questioned, staring at the delicious buttery food.

Jeremie shook his head and handed the croissant over to Odd, who quickly ate it.

"What am I going to do?" Jeremie muttered to himself.


	3. Kidnapped?

Aelita was sitting on a bench, reading a book. She had around fifteen minutes before class actually started, so she decided to shake off time by reading. She felt relaxed and peaceful, mainly because Jason was nowhere to be found. She smiled to herself and continued to read her book.

"Hey there, cutie," a voice greeted, forcing her to snap her head up to see who it was.

Aelita glanced up, and, seeing who it was, immediately looked back down. She didn't know why Jason was bothering her, but she didn't want to know why.

"Oh, the silent treatment, eh?" he inquired, still focusing on Aelita.

"Look," Aelita started, standing up and glaring dangerously at Jason. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't want to. So, why don't you just cool off, okay?"

Jason's demeanor went from cheery to angry as he gripped Aelita's arm, instinctively making her yank it away.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Yumi asked, walking straight up to Jason, who blinked in surprise.

"Nah, I was just leaving anyway," he mumbled, turning away and stalking off.

Aelita gazed at Jason as he trotted away, narrowing her eyes at his retreating form. He was such a player! What kind of guy hits on a girl when they are _both _taken?

Yumi flashed Aelita a concerned glance as she slicked her arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Aelita said absently, still staring at Jason's retreating form.

Yumi looked at Aelita, deciding whether she should believe her or not. Suddenly, Aelita's face broke out into a smile, instantly relieving Yumi.

"Alright, I'm headed off to class," Yumi announced as she waved goodbye and took off towards her class.

"Aelita!" a voice called out. She blinked and whirled around, relieved to see that it was Jeremie. Once he reached her, he began panting for air. How could he be so out of breath? He only ran from the cafeteria to the bench, which was like a ten second run.

"You're not too mad at me, are you?" he asked, a sparkle lighting up his eyes. A dumb grin spread across Aelita's face as she playfully nudged Jeremie in the arm.

"I'm not mad, silly," she joked, placing a quick kiss to his lips. Jeremie returned the kiss, ignoring the crimson red blush that began to form on his cheeks.

"Shall I escort you to class, my lady?" Jeremie insisted, holding out his arm for Aelita to take.

"Why yes, fair sir," Aelita said, intertwining her arm alongside Jeremie's as they headed to class.

Jason watched them from the vending machine, his eyes filled with rage. He clenched his fists and punched the wall, not even wincing at the tingling pain that grew into his fists.

"What does she see in that _dork?_" Jason demanded to himself, his rage increasing with each word.

Alexis, not wanting to get hit, simply stormed away. She didn't like Aelita now. She always got in the way of her relationship with her and Jason. Jason didn't seem to notice Alexis storm off, neither did he really care. He walked off to class, plotting revenge against the two.

[*]

After classes were out, the group, apart from Yumi, decided to just hang out in Odd and Ulrich's room. Aelita was reading a book, Jeremie was on his laptop, and Odd was into his video game. Ulrich didn't really have anything to do, so he just decided to pet Kiwi. Aelita's phone began to vibrate, so she picked it up. It was a text message. Curious, she opened it and read it.

**Hi, this is Alexis. I need your help. Meet me in the girls' dorm.**

Aelita quirked an eyebrow. How did Alexis even get her phone number? She shrugged it off, maybe thinking that Alexis wanted to talk.

"I'll be back. I'm going to my room for a second," she announced, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jeremie insisted, getting ready to stand up.

"No, it's fine. I said I'll be right back. Don't worry," she said as she came back to Jeremie, kissed his cheek and walked out.

She walked out of Odd and Ulrich's and walked out into the hall. She thought that Alexis had finally come to her senses and wanted to leave Jason, but she probably just needed to know how.

She went into the girls' dorm and waited. No one was there, so she decided to wait. Suddenly, one hand gripped her waist and held her close, while the other one forced a rag against her mouth and nose. The rag smelled sickly sweet, and Aelita struggled to break free. She dropped her phone, not really caring about it at the moment. Her life was on the line, and whoever was attacking her was doing a good job. She lost her battle and went limp, slipping into consciousness.

[*]

Jeremie had been waiting for Aelita to return for nearly thirty minutes. Where was she? How long did it take to get something from her room? With each minute, his concern increased. Ulrich and Odd seemed to notice, but didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to go look for her," Jeremie announced.

"I'm coming with you," Odd said, standing up.

"Me too," Ulrich chimed in.

The two boys nearly ran down the hall, but were careful as to not wake up Jim. Once they reached the girls' dorm hallway, they scanned up and down for Aelita. Jeremie saw her phone on the floor and proceeded to pick it up. He gasped as he read the text message.

"So she came here for a text… so now where is she?" he said to himself.

Alexis walked out of her dorm, eager to find out who was making all that noise.

"What is your problem?" she demanded.

"What is the meaning of this text?" Jeremie shot back, showing her the text. Alexis raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"I don't have my phone. My boyfriend Jason has it," she explained slowly.

Jeremie's eyes widened. "Then… where is Aelita?"


	4. Tortured

Aelita groaned, not fully conscious yet. She had a throbbing headache, and on top of that, she felt nauseous. She only remembered someone holding her while shoving a rag in her face, then after that…

Nothing.

Her eyes flew open, landing on the boy in front of her.

"Finally, I thought you'd _never _wake up!" Jason cheered.

Aelita flinched, afraid of how happy he seemed to be. She tried to get up and run, but she was held down by something. She then realized that her arms were tied in a rope behind her back, while her ankles were secured tightly with the rope. To make things worse, there was a rag in her mouth followed by duct tape covering the outside of her mouth.

This guy must _really _like ropes and duct tape.

"You've been out for a while, my angel," Jason informed, pacing back and forth through the small room. Aelita glanced around the room, trying to get a clue of where she was. The house seemed huge, like a mansion. She was in a dark white living room, and in the living room was just the chair Aelita was sitting in, and some _very _painful objects sitting on a table nearby.

"Oh, where are my manners. I guess I can remove the duct tape." Jason smirked maliciously as he yanked the tape off of Aelita's mouth. She yelped and flinched away as Jason pulled the cloth from out of her mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me? Please let me go," Aelita pleaded.

Jason cackled a very ugly laugh that sent shivers up Aelita's spine. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear. You see, you've hurt me so many times with your rude, unnecessary comments about me. If I let you go now, you'll just run to your sickly skinny boyfriend and snitch on me. You need to be taught a lesson, my fair lady."

Aelita felt tears well up in her eyes, so she bit her lip to keep them from falling. The duct tape was a little too tight on Aelita, and she was afraid that it will leave marks or even a bruise. "Please, just let me-"

"Please? _Please_? Quit begging you stupid brat!" he snapped, slapping Aelita across her cheek.

Aelita let a tear fall out as she yelped in pain. She tried to concentrate on a different subject, but if she daydreamed, he would hit her again and again. He kept screaming at her about something that happened at school, but she wasn't really listening. She was mentally praying that her friends would find a way to rescue her from this jerk.

She was snapped back into reality as a hot sensation burned her side. She let a scream pass her lips. Jason had lifted up Aelita's shirt and pressed an iron to her side.

This guy was insane!

He pulled the iron back and bent down to her ear and whispered, "We're going to have some fun today."

He set the iron back down on the table and departed, probably getting something to hurt her further. She couldn't take it anymore. So far, she had been slapped and burned. If he had the courage to do that, then he could do _anything _he wanted.

Without thinking, she began to pull at the rope around her wrists, hoping it would magically come off. The rope wasn't really that tight, so she managed to get it off. A painful expression flooded her face as she realized how tightly the rope was tied around her ankles. She tugged at the rope, slowly making it loose. She pulled it off, but as soon as she heard footsteps coming, she hid her wrists back behind the chair and put her ankles back into the same position it was in before. Jason entered with a knife in his hand and a goofy grin forming on his lips.

"Any last words my dear?" he inquired in a low voice, going around her and holding the knife to her cheek.

Aelita sucked in a breath and nodded. "Yeah, next time, learn how to tie a rope."

Jason raised an eyebrow in befuddlement before he saw Aelita get up and slam her elbow into his eyes. His ear-piercing shriek filled the room as Aelita headed for the door. She twisted the door knob and pulled the door in to open it, but it was locked tight. There were locks on the door that Aelita didn't have the keys to. She took one last look at Jason, who was collapsed on the floor and holding his eyes, then raced upstairs.

"Get back here, you spoiled brat!" he demanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

Aelita ran into the bedroom and locked the door shut. She didn't know what else to do until she saw a phone on his nightstand. She swiftly retrieved the phone and dialed in Jeremie's number. She listened to the rings impatiently as Jason began to pound on the door.

"Open the door, bitch!"

After what seemed like decades, Jeremie finally answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Aelita ignored the sadness in his voice as her heart dropped. "J-Jeremie, this is Aelita."

There was a brief silence in the room before Jeremie's voice erupted through the phone, causing Aelita to hold the phone away with a grimace.

"_Where are you? What happened? Why is your phone here instead of you? We found a text on your phone. Aelita, answer me!"_

Aelita, knowing that the door would open any second, scurried into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. "Listen, Jason kidnapped me. He's holding me hostage at some house. Jeremie, I'm so scared. So far, he slapped me and burned me. Please, you have to get me out of here," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"_I'm doing everything I can, Aelita. I'm going to do whatever it takes to find you. Are you able to stay on the phone?"_

Aelita listened as the bedroom door flew open, telling her that Jason entered. "Oh, Aelita? Where are you, my little gumdrop?"

"Listen, Jeremie, I have to go. I love you."

"_I love you too, but wait-"_

She hung up and threw the phone down, still not caring about where it went. She hid in the shower as Jason kicked the door down. She knew she had chosen a stupid place to hide, but it was better than sitting in plain sight. She watched as Jason pulled the shower curtains back, revealing a very frightened-looking Aelita.

He yanked her up angrily and forced a taser to her stomach. She shrieked and fell to the floor. She felt motionless, as if she couldn't move. The electricity felt as if it hit her bones. She let Jason lift her up, mostly because she was too exhausted to do anymore running and hiding. He carried her back downstairs and sat her in the exact same chair she was in when she first woke up.

"You've been a very bad girl," he scolded, securing duct tape her ankles to the chair. "You have to be punished, you know that?"

Aelita groaned, not really knowing how to respond. She had never been tasered until now, and it was _not _a good feeling. She felt paralyzed, and the pain was unbearable. She wanted to behave so she wouldn't have to get tased again. After Jason had fastened her tightly to the chair, he stood up and glared at her.

"I can't believe you snitched on me. That's mean," he whined, flailing his arms around like a child.

Either this guy is mental or _stupid_.

"Alright, my darling, time to start your punishment," he whispered, pulling a knife from off the table.

Aelita felt her eyes widen in horror as he brought the knife to her shoulder, brought it back, and jabbed it into her shoulder. She shrieked louder than before as he dug the knife into her skin.

_This is even more painful than being tasered!_

He grinned, obviously satisfied as he removed the knife from her skin. Aelita gritted her teeth to keep from yelling out in pain. So, to add on to being burned and slapped, she had now been stabbed. She gulped as she spotted a gun on the table. Was he planning on shooting her?

What the hell is wrong with this guy?


	5. What do we do now?

Jeremie had been shaken up after speaking with Aelita. He remembered clearly hearing someone bang on the door in the background. He knew that Aelita was kidnapped by Jason, but now he just needed to know _where _he had taken her. He paced back-and-forth through Odd and Ulrich's dorm, deep in thought.

"Maybe you should relax, Jeremie," Yumi suggested, a concerned expression taking over her face. She had received a call from Ulrich a few minutes ago, and surprisingly, she bolted over to their dorm with no hesitation.

"How am I supposed to relax when Aelita's in danger? She said he slapped her _and _burned her! For all we know, he could be doing something far more dangerous to her as we speak!"

"Cool off, Jeremie. Yumi's right. You need to relax. Stressing out won't bring Aelita back," Ulrich grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Alright," Jeremie agreed, unconsciously looking through Aelita's cell phone. That's when he noticed that there was a video that was recorded around the same time Aelita left. He called his friends over, and when they came, he pressed the play button and watched in horror as Jason snuck up behind Aelita and forced a rag to her face.

"Chloroform," he mumbled bitterly, his eyes remaining glued to the screen. They watched as Aelita went limp in his arms and Jason carried her away. The video ended, much to everyone's displeasure.

"Okay, so we know who kidnapped her, but we don't know where he took her," Yumi summed up, not really talking to anyone in general.

"All I know is that we should inform the police. It's not safe for us kids to try to solve this alone, but maybe we can get help," Yumi suggested, receiving an approving nod from both Ulrich and Odd.

"But they won't let us help at all!" Jeremie protested, ending his pace across the room.

"Jeremie, just trust me on this one. She'll be rescued if we let the authorities handle this. I promise," she vowed, crossing her heart.

Jeremie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I hope I won't regret this.

(A/N: YES! It's short, I know. I ran out of time, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!)


	6. She escaped!

Jason growled as his hand hovered over the gun on the table. He was going to shoot her. No matter what she said and no matter what she did, he would still shoot her. He snatched up the gun and held it to her throat.

"Adios, Amiga," he whispered, pulling the trigger.

Aelita squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact, but nothing happened. She opened one eye and saw Jason glaring coldly at the gun. Judging by the way he kept pulling the trigger, he probably ran out of bullets. He grumbled something under his breath and left, obviously going to go get more bullets.

Aelita had to act fast. She began to gnaw on the duct tape, praying that it would break. She bit through the tape like her life depended on it.

Okay, maybe her life _did _depend on it.

She grinned as they tape ripped from her wrists, freeing both of her arms. She then proceeded to tear the tape off of her legs. She had only one chance to escape this psycho's house, and she wasn't planning on risking that chance. She stood up and was about to run up the stairs, but then she felt a sharp burn run up her left leg. She screamed and fell, clutching her leg. She pulled her hand back because she felt something wet and sticky on it. Her eyes widened as she noticed that it was her own blood.

_So he shot me, huh?_

Just because she got shot doesn't mean that she was going to give up the only chance to get freedom! Although her leg ached and burned, she ran/limped up the stairs, desperate to find a hiding spot. Jason wasn't having that. He sprinted after her, but Aelita grabbed a trophy from off of his trophy shelf and, in one swift movement, brought it down on his head, instantly knocking him out. She threw down the trophy, grabbed Alexis's phone out of his pocket, and then limped as fast as she could up the stairs.

When she ascended up the stairs, she was met with six doors. She remembered the first door on the right that she went to. If she went through that door again, her life would probably end in there. She didn't have time to contemplate about which door was safe, so she chose the fifth door and ran inside. Unfortunately, she ran into the room so fast that she stumbled down the stairs inside. She couldn't even brace herself in time.

The fall seemed never-ending, but finally, she reached the bottom. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Screaming was the _last _thing she needed to do.

She patted the floor around her, searching for the phone. Her hand landed on something hard, so she lifted it up, and sure enough, it was the phone. She flipped it open and decided to use the phone as light. She moved the phone over various objects, trying to figure out where she was. There were boxes, stairs, and a lot of junk. She assumed that she was in the basement.

"Okay, Aelita. Try not to focus on the dark. Find something to help you get out of here," she coached herself, shining the phone's light over random objects.

She knelt down and began rummaging aimlessly through multiple boxes. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be looking for. She was just praying that something would pop up.

She picked up a can of pepper spray and set it to the side. That was extremely useful for Jason! She was now eager to find more objects, so she continued digging.

"Oh, Aelita?" Jason's loud voice echoed through the basement, causing Aelita to stiffen with fear. Silently, she grabbed the phone and the pepper spray and scurried into one of the basement corners.

"I know you're in here, sweetie! You left your bloody footprints," Jason informed.

Aelita covered her mouth to keep from yelling in fear. She watched as Jason shined the light down the basement, and she could see that he was smiling in delight. Aelita quietly shook the spray, ready to spray it whenever she needed to.

Jason descended down the stairs cautiously, trying not to miss any steps. "Aelita, please don't hide from me. If you come out now, I'll make your death less painful!"

Aelita narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the pepper spray. His voice grew closer and closer, and each time he spoke, Aelita's fear increased. Finally, he approached Aelita's spot and shined the light on her. Aelita jumped up and sprayed the pepper spray in his face. He let out an annoying shriek, falling dramatically to the floor. Aelita snatched up the gun, kicked him in the face, and then dashed up the stairs. She slammed the basement door shut, locked it, and then pulled out Alexis's phone. She dialed 911 and waited for them to answer.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"Hello, my name is Aelita Stones. I need the police. Some guy has kidnapped me and is holding me hostage. I'm not sure where I am, but please hurry." She didn't hang up, but she instead shoved the phone in her pocket. That way, the operator would be able to trace the phone call.

She spotted a bobby pin sitting on the floor nearby, so she grabbed it and held onto it. She wasn't sure why she grabbed the gun, but she had a feeling that she would need it. She had to keep the gun out of his reach, so she held onto it. She limped downstairs and went straight up to the locks. She wasn't sure how she was going to unlock it, so she gave it a try.

She unlocked three out of five locks on the door before she heard Jason pounding on the door, screaming out things such as, "Let me out!" and "I'm going to murder you!"

She unlocked the fourth lock before she heard the basement door fly open. She whirled around and saw a furious-looking Jason storming up to her. She knew what she had to do. She hesitantly aimed the gun at Jason's leg and fired. She didn't want to watch as he collapsed and began screaming once again. She finally unlocked the fifth lock, pulled it off, and then swung the door open. She nearly ran out of the house until Jason grasped onto her leg firmly. He pulled her back, and of course she fell. She screamed because he pulled the same leg he shot her in. In one swift movement, she brought her good leg forward, and then extended it backwards, kicking Jason right in the face. He let go of her, and Aelita banged the butt of the gun on top of his head, knocking him out once again. She stood up, slammed the door in his face, and limped off of the lawn.

Three police cars surrounded the house, and Aelita let out a sigh of relief. She honestly never thought that she would see daylight again. Several policemen barged into the house, while a police lady approached Aelita.

"Are you Aelita Stones?" she inquired, examining Aelita up and down in concern.

"Yes. Please, take me home," she pleaded, collapsing forward into the lady's arms. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was, "Call an ambulance!"

[*]

"I see. So, you say Mrs. Stones was kidnapped?" Mr. Delmas asked for the fifth time that day.

Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd decided that it was safer to let the authorities handle the situation. So far, Mr. Delmas didn't do anything to help find Aelita. The only thing he did was question them.

"Yes! We even showed you the video! Call the police already!" Jeremie snapped, clenching his fists.

Before Mr. Delmas could reply, the telephone began to ring. He excused himself as he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, this is John Pierre. How may I help you?"

The entire gang was silent as if they were trying to listen to the other side of the conversation. Mr. Delmas's face lit up and a concerned smile took over his face.

"Yes, I'll be right there." He hung up and faced the gang. "They found her."


	7. The end :)

[A/N: Alright, just so you know, I don't know ANYTHING about medical stuff, so just stick with me.]

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

There was something about that annoying beeping sound that sounded quite familiar to Aelita. It was soothing, yet annoying. There was a slight pain that ran through her entire body, but it wasn't any major pain.

Aelita slowly opened her green eyes and groaned. The first thing she noticed was a white ceiling with very bright fluorescent lighting. She noted that there was an IV in her arm, and the IV was attached to a thin line that was connected to a bag of plastic fluid. She squinted down and saw that her leg was wrapped in a cast, and her shoulder was stitched up.

A male doctor approached the side of her bed. He seemed like one of those uptight doctors who were serious about their work, but that thought changed as he grinned.

"Hello, Ms. Stones. I'm Doctor Walker. Can you tell me where you are?" he asked.

Aelita looked at him in puzzlement before responding, "I'm in the hospital, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." He then adjusted his glasses so they were properly sitting on the bridge of his nose. "But do you know why you're here?"

"Well, I remember getting shot in the leg, stabbed in the arm, burn, slapped-"

"Oh my, you poor little girl," the doctor said sympathetically as he began to flip over the notes in his clipboard.

Aelita cautiously sat upright in her hospital bed. She wasn't ready to do any more damage to herself. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well…" he paused, glancing at his notes. "You're good. You have a broken leg-"

"How?" Aelita interrupted. She then remembered the mini trip she had down the stairs. "Never mind."

"Anyway, you've lost a lot of blood from your stab wound and your gunshot wound, so that is why you lost consciousness. We had to hook you up to the IV because you were dehydrated and you needed fluids. Also, you have suffered second-degree burns on your right side of your body, and we have stitched up your stab wounds. In conclusion, you may have to rest your leg for a while," he informed, flashing his saddest frown.

Aelita nodded and rested against the fluffy pillows on the bed. For some reason, her eyes felt droopy, so she quickly popped them back open in surprise.

Doctor Walker saw the whole thing and raised an eyebrow. "You probably should rest."

"Wait!" Aelita exclaimed. "My friends. Can I see them?"

"Alright, I'll go check if they are here," he announced before spinning around on his heels and strolling out of the room.

Aelita lifted up the side of her hospital gown and examined the burn. It wasn't so bad. It just had a few blisters, but other than that it was okay. She quickly put her gown down before anyone could walk in.

"Aelita!" around several voices chanted in unison.

Aelita looked up in surprise. There, standing in the doorway were Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie. They all looked relieved yet concerned. 

"Come in!" Aelita said cheerfully, a bright smile spread across her face.

The group entered her room and surrounded her bed. Out of nowhere, they began to drop questions on her.

"What happened to you?" Yumi asked.

"How did you break your leg?" Ulrich asked.

"Is there any food in here?" asked Odd,

"Where's Jason?" Jeremie asked, sounding slightly wounded.

Aelita stared at everyone. She was still trying to figure out where the questions were coming from. That's when she remembered the entire reason she was in the hospital.

Jason.

The calm and steady beeping quickly sped up to an irregular beat. Everyone flashed her terrified gawks before they sprang into action.

"Alright, calm down, Aelita," Jeremie said quietly. He went up to Aelita and held her hand, hoping that would calm her down.

And it did.

The beeping slowed down to a normal beeping, and everyone exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Well, you need to rest," Yumi spoke, embracing her friend in a friendly hug.

Aelita hugged back, and the hug seemed ever-lasting until Yumi pulled back.

"Yeah, come on guys. Let her rest. We can go to the cafeteria and see what they're serving!" Odd beamed, quickly fist bumping Aelita before he scurried out of the room and down the hall.

Yumi and Ulrich followed him, leaving only Jeremie and Aelita alone.

Jeremie turned his back to her and looked at the floor. "Well, I'm so glad you're home. I felt so guilty for what happened to you. If only there was a way to go back in time and fix everything. Wait, duh, there is. A return to the past. Unfortunately, there's no way I would do that. I really hope you feel better soon-"

A soft snoring halted Jeremie's rant. He quickly spun around and smiled at the sight in front of him. Aelita fell asleep during his aimless babbling. She looked so peaceful, so Jeremie decided to just let her sleep. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Aelita. I am _so _glad you're home," he whispered and took one final glance at her before walking out of the room to join her friends in the cafeteria.

[*A Few Weeks Later*]

Aelita wasn't at all traumatized about the rough experience she had with Jason a while back, especially now that he was in jail for three years. He would have only had a few months in jail, but he tried to stab a police officer. That was a big no-no.

The good news was that Aelita had grown a whole lot closer to Jeremie. She was far more loving and appreciating of their relationship. She wanted to spend every single moment of her time hanging out with her friends. The bad news was that she had developed a fear for guns, tasers, irons, and knives.

As long as she didn't obey text messages from anonymous strangers, then she was good.

She was sitting on the bench with Jeremie because everyone else was filling their stomachs with food in the cafeteria. They both weren't hungry, so they decided to sit on the bench and enjoy each other's company.

"Thank you, Jeremie," Aelita said out of nowhere.

Jeremie was taken aback, but he still smiled. "For what?"

"For everything. You've been on my side since day one, and I really appreciate it. Thank you."

Jeremie blushed and shrugged. "You're welcome. I'll do anything for you Aelita."

"I love you Jeremie," Aelita whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Aelita," Jeremie whispered back, pressing his lips to Aelita's.

[A/N: As long as it ends well. I would love to thank all of my reviewers for their awesome reviews!"]


End file.
